Domus Florentiae
(add a little intro quote and/or paragraph to give a feel for the city) Structure Atop Duomo, a rocky outcrop, the Fiorenti royalty has built its palace as well as government buildings, markets, courtyards, and homes for the rich. At the very center is a shallow spring which at its center drops of and becomes very deep. From this spring flows a river that runs to the edge of Duomo before becoming a cascading around the waterfall From the base of Duomo expands the rest of the city. The upper middle class occupy the area nearest the base and people tend to get less wealthy as you move away from Duomo. From the waterfall flows a river which cuts through the center of the lower city eventually forming lake Traziment Open elevators are used to move between the lower and middle tiers, while two ornate staircases wrap around either side from the middle to upper tier. Both the elevators and the stairs are heavily guarded and special papers and permits are needed to traverse to a higher tier. Basileus Royal family, proud families, government buildings. Shaped like a half cup with a garden area that slopes down to the main city area with the spring fed lake at the center of it. The lake is sacred ground and should not be tread on without reason. From the lake runs two small rivers that flow on either side of the large boulevard leading to the palace before cascading off the side of the plateau in either side of the shelf falling about 65 ft to the middle tier. The high ranking soldiers earn places in the royal level alongside their majestic mounts''' Vulgus Vitalus Comprised of Upper and middle class citizens, white collar workers, a mix of lionfolk and assimilated immigrants. The waterfalls feeds a lake that runs along the wall between the upper and middle tiers. From the lake run two more rivers which cut the middle shelf into thirds. Those two rivers then cascade down to the lower quarters after falling about 200 feet. The middle tier makes up the core members of society. There are two market areas on the east and west sides of the town. The main road from the lower gate to the upper gate has many of the popular shops, inns, and taverns along it. The barracks and training facilities' Spumae Terrae At the top of the grass level extends a final tier of the city. Comprised of the poor/working class and immigrants or excommunicants from other prides, this lower tier is the poorest of the three. The sewer system empties into this area, and although usually contained in a lake at the base of the cliff, it does occasionally overflow into the streets of the western section known as dowisetrepla. Crime runs rampant and it is mostly forgotten by the upper and middle tiers. Architecture The city uses their violet to accent most things. The natural clay deposits are slightly tinted purple in places where amethysts are found in the rocks which readily occurs in the area. Most buildings incorporate arches and pillars into their design along with many open windows on the southern side to be able to see their whole kingdom. Most buildings in the middle and lower tiers are made of clay brick which reduce in size as they rise in height until the top floor is made of molded clay. The lower class buildings are more often made of adobe rather than molded clay. The royal sector shares a similar building style as the middle tier however differs in size and decoration. All buildings aside from flat roofed adobe houses have purple tinted clay shingles. Due to the lack of available lumber, most do not own solid doors which is a sign of wealth. The major streets are grand and spacious with side streets that branch off into the city quarters. The cobble streets run throughout all of the middle quarters and the arterial roads in the lower quarter. Beaten path dominates the roads of the outer kingdom and the lower quarter wheereas the royal sector is solely polished cobble. Royal Area Prominence coincides with nobility. The taller the building, the more respect you earn. The royal district has a large castle overlooking the kingdom. As you follow the river back into the royal district from the overhang the buildings retreat in size until you arrive at the king’s coin purse which has small trade buildings and slightly larger government and religious buildings between the garden and the market. The religious buildings were at one point the centerpoint of the culture but have since lost significance in the lives of lionfolk. The buildings are still regal and extravagant, but people only visit on occasion and when there are festivals and events. Demographics Made mostly (70%) of fiorenti lionfolk. The rest of the population is made of immigrant lionfolk (10%) and some elves, orcs, and hobgoblins that have moved to the city. The upper tier is almost entirely native lionfolk. Middle level is mainly native lionfolk with some immigrants who have moved up in society. The lower ring houses most of the foreigners and lower class lionfolk.' Population ''' The city is home to about 14000 people in total. The upper quarters hold about 250 residents including the royal family and the nobility’s servants. The middle sector houses nearly 8000 people whereas the lower would be home to around 6000. Economy Jobs: Servants: Families in upper and upper-middle class tend to have 1-3 servants per household, dependent on their wealth. Servants in a one servant house are treated well and tend to become close with the families, while families with more servants tend to see them more as the help. The royal family has various types of servants. There are two chefs, two servers, 4 maids, 2 gardeners, and each family member has a butler. Butler is a prestigious position as far as servants go, as is chef. The others not so much. Artisan: There are various types of artisans such as tailors, leather workers, furniture workers, tool makers, blacksmith, barber, etc. this is seen as a respectable line of work Market saleslions: People who work in markets selling goods. Respectable line of work, but not as respectable as an artisan Artists/architects: Artists and architects are very respected Chefs: Respectable, similar to artisan Banking: very respectable, probably the most respected career outside of nobility Government officials: important and powerful but not always respected Hunters: sell to butchers and also usually own a ranch. average respectability Butcher: sell meat, average respectability Gladiators: some are slaves but those who fight willingly are very respected. Priests: respected because people feel they have to Guards: respected (ish) InnKeeper: somewhat respected depending on quality of inn Bartender: Respected and trusted to lend an ear Army Entering the military: Military academy: Those who attend the military academy become officers when they graduate. Officers are much more respected than recruits and also have more advancement opportunities. Lower class citizens who become officers are welcome into the middle class and treated as equals. There is very little if any disdain for people who move up in society in this manner. The Military academy offers full scholarships to 1 lower class citizen for every 4 middle class citizens accepted. The scholarships are given based on merit and loyalty to the pride. No scholarships are awarded to middle class citizens since the school is not outrageously expensive. Enlisting: Those who don’t want to attend the academy may enlist. Those who enlist are known as recruits and are less respected than officers. Recruits from the lower class may live in the barrack, located in the middle tier, but do not become middle class citizens and are not allowed to leave the base without an escort. Deplorevoli: An elite group of soldiers who are called upon for spec ops missions. These soldiers ride on griffins Law & Order When crimes are committed, the accused is brought before a group of 4 judges, known as the high judicial council, who act as judge, jury, and executioner. There is no lethal injection or electric chair here as these methods are considered cruel and unusual. Instead, there are two main death penalties. The first is to sit in a chair from which spikes protrude at the pull of a level. The criminal sits and the lever is pulled and spikes extend. Every few hours the spikes retract and reextend. The criminal must remain in the chair until dead or 7 days The other is to bring them to the falls. The falls is the area in the middle tier below which the sewer lets out. The criminal is then pushed off and falls 200+ feet before landing either on hard ground or in a lake created by the sewer outlet. If he mysteriously survives, he is let free but not allowed back into the middle tier. The criminal is allowed to choose his fate in most situations. The only time choice is not given is if the council feels a display must be made. In this case, the spike chair is brought out to the public square and the death takes place there. Examples when this may be the case include child molesters wife beaters and if the council is bored one day Their extradition policy is to not extradite unless the crime is also considered a crime in Domus Florentiae. If this is the case, the criminal is tried in the the nation with the stricter punishment. Education ''The education system is geared more towards the affluent families as it is privately funded and holds high esteem in the lionfolk and interfactional cultures. The university on the royal level is a popular school for lords and ladies in training. Many children of foreign nobility will be sent here to study the courts and teachings of the lionfolk. It's prestige has gained the pride the ear of many nations and allowed for them to send their children off to faraway places to study. The other secondary school in the city is on the middle tier and is a cost effective way to teach specific vocations, acquire knowledge and study the sciences. Due to the superstitious beliefs of lionfolk magic and magic trade within the city is strictly forbidden and deeply frowned upon by the lionfolk. All magic either takes place in secret, the lower black market, or behind the closed doors of the nobility who don’t follow their people’s ill sentiment towards the arcane arts. Category:Locations